1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to ice makers and, more particularly, is directed to an automatic ice maker of the type which is intended for use in household refrigerators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commercially available automatic ice makers for household refrigerators are generally complex mechanisms which sometimes require require their own refrigeration system as well as ice formation and harvesting systems. As a result, such ice makers are relatively expensive, unduly complex, difficult to service and use, and are generally inefficient to operate.
Further, although it is generally accepted that the average consumer would prefer clear ice cubes over impurity-clouded ice cubes, ice makers which are designed to provide ice cubes of the clear variety are generally even more complex than an ordinary ice maker, and are therefore uneconomical and not in wide use.
Some of the more pertinent prior art patents uncovered during the course of a novelty search of the present invention include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,123; 3,538,720; 3,803,871; and 3,884,293.
The Braswell, Jr. patent U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,123 illustrates an ice making machine wherein a plurality of clear ice particles 12 are formed within a tank 10 that contains water. Surrounding tank 10 are a plurality of circumferentially spaced combined freezing and melting tubular elements 17 which are inwardly bent so as to form a plurality of contact points 18 with the wall of tank 10. Cold and hot liquid refrigerants are alternatively passed through each of the tubular elements 17 so as to successively and alternatively form and harvest the ice chips 12 at the points of contact 19 with element 17. The form-harvest cycle is regulated by a master valve 30 which includes a slowly rotating valve disc 33. A check valve apparatus 54 assists in controlling the passage of the hot and cold liquid refrigerants into the individual tubular elements 17.
While desirable from the viewpoint of providing clear ice cubes, the Braswell, Jr. apparatus is nevertheless believed unduly complex and prone to mechanical infirmities.
The Feola and Karas patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,538,720 and 3,803,871) illustrate other typical prior art automatic ice cube makers. None of the foregoing patents, however, is believed to approach the structural simplicity and concommitant cost savings of the instant invention, as will be more clear hereinafter.